1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a rack housing assembly and an energy storage apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Due to problems associated with environmental destruction, exhaustion of non-renewable fuel resources, and the like, there is an increasing demand for a system capable of efficiently using stored power. Also, there is an increasing demand for renewable energies such as tidal power, wind power, solar power, and the like, which do not cause environmental pollution during power generation. An energy storage apparatus may make more efficient use of power generated from renewable energy, a power storing battery, and existing power sources connected to each other.
For example, the energy storage apparatus may be used as an uninterruptible power supply for supplying emergency operating power or may provide power to industrial facilities when a main power source is interrupted.